As the Mist Comes
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Kisame and Itachi are yet again sent to a Chunin Exam to look at a Cloud Nin that has caught his attention. She's anything but docile but she manages to capture the attention of the Akatsuki's shark nin. one-shot Kisame/OC


As the Mist Comes

A/N: Today March 18 is Kisame's birthday so I decided to write a little something for him. I've noticed he never gets the proper loving he needs. It is a Kisame/OC fic though. Hope ya'll enjoy. Koori Belongs to my RP buddy Black Water.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Kisame sighed in annoyance as he sat on a bed staring into nothingness. Itachi had gone out somewhere without telling him where he was going or what he was doing. It wasn't that the shark missing nin didn't trust his partner, but there was something his partner wasn't telling him. Like, he had a secret side mission while they were out scoping out the Chunin exams that were getting ready to be held in Konoha. He never thought he'd see the day where Konoha would host the Chunin exams again. Flopping backwards on the bed he stared up at the ceiling. There was something that wasn't being said. Before Itachi got near the door Kisame could feel his chakra signature. Turning his head to watch his partner walk in he raised his brow in confusion.

"What's going on Itachi?" Kisame asked the raven haired man.

"Leader wanted me to look into someone that was participating in the exams."

Kisame sat up wondering who would have caught Leader's attention from a bunch of Chunin, but he wasn't going to argue against what the Leader said at least for the time being. The feeling that Itachi was hiding something crept up on him again.

"Who is it?"

"This nin is from Cloud and has hidden her potential from the world."

Kisame raised a brow. He couldn't believe his partner said she. There was currently only two members of the Akatsuki that were female and that was Konan, Koori and maybe you could count Alexial, but she wasn't apart of Akatsuki like the rest of them were. She just was regarded as a really powerful ninja pet. Deidara's partner hated the white tiger like nothing else. Hidan disliked the white tiger from the get go. Despite Deidara's protests he was forced to leave the white tiger at the base more often than not which pissed the blonde off. Shaking his head he returned to the current problem.

"What's so special about her?"

"That I am not sure of, but Leader seems to think she's worth looking into."

"So what's the plan?"

Itachi seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before looking at his partner. "I'm going to capture her while she's training alone. I've noticed her teammates are younger than she is and they like to take out their chauvinistic views on her."

"She just let's them beat on her," he asked in disbelief. "You would think she'd have enough self preservation to protect herself."

"I think she chooses to hide what she can truly do to suppress the demons that she is trying to hide within her."

"Demons? What do you know about her Itachi?"

Kisame eyed his partner skeptically. There was something that wasn't being said and he wanted to know what it was.

"We've met her before Kisame but it was a long time ago."

"How long ago? Some people don't have the photographic memory that you do."

"Six years ago. She was fourteen at the time. I will go out tonight to retrieve her."

Kisame nodded his head in understanding. They were capturing her just like they'd done to Deidara. He hoped she put up a better fight than the blonde had done. Itachi had put him in a genjutsu before they could even really battle the blonde explosive nin.

"There aren't any seats open so what's she going to be exactly to the organization?"

"Hidan was recently put out of commission permanently."

The shark nin had to chuckle he probably had a guess who had done the idiot silver haired man in. The tension between the blonde and the silver haired man was pliable to even a dense person and all for a woman no less. Honestly it amused Kisame how protective of Alexial Deidara was and even the slightest insult towards her sent him into fighting mode.

"Deidara probably had enough of Hidan trying to hurt Alexial."

"Probably, but no one has said anything about it."

"Why not let Alexial take the seat?"

"She refused to be apart of it. Koori told me that she would only be content protecting Deidara and nothing more. So this girl is going to be Hidan's replacement and Koori's partner."

A snort of disbelief escaped the older nin. There was a skeptic streak running through him that this so called Cloud nin Genin could possibly attract the attention of their Leader.

"This girl must be a power house then."

"We'll see. Leader also mentioned that you were to stay here while I go retrieve her."

"Why?" the shark nin asked his partner in confusion.

"He didn't specify."

The Uchiha left the room leaving the shark nin in silence.

Hours later

Itachi came back with something draped over his shoulder. The scent of blood hit his nose as soon as he entered the hall way towards their room. Briefly he wondered if it was her blood or Itachi's blood. He figured it was hers considering how strong his partner was. When Itachi got closer he could see the rips in his cloak that were stained with blood. A soft moan of pain escaped their new captive. Itachi placed her on his bed. Kisame finally got a good look at her. Her long navy blue hair spilled over the side of the bed. Her skin was a pale as moon light. Her clothing was a simple pair of black cargo pants and a white tank top. Her Cloud head band was wrapped around her left upper arm. There wasn't a spot of blood on her except for on her nails. He realized they weren't human nails they came to a sharp deadly point like claws did. The Uchiha laid a pair of katana on the bed beside the unconscious girl. Itachi removed his cloak and shirt to inspect the damage the girl had done. There were several different marks over his stomach and chest. Three parallel marks graced his stomach and another set of four diagonally across his chest. Itachi grimaced as he put a chakra inhibitor on her ankle. Then the weirdest thing happened, she jerked up and swung blindly at Itachi. Kisame easily moved to restrain her. Her blunt human nails dug into his exposed arm as he held her down. Her eyes fluttered open and they were a deep amber color. The two of them stared at each other for a long time. He could see a pale dusting of red on her cheeks.

"It's you," she whispered softly.

"Huh?" the big shark nin asked in confusion.

"I wouldn't be surprised that you've forgotten me. It was so long ago…"

He was confused about this considering she was bound in a room with two strange men chakra-less and weaponless. She was more concerned with him remembering who she was then the chance that her life was in danger. She must have obviously recognized the cloaks they wore. Her grip on his arm relaxed once she'd realized what she was doing. What confused him was why she wasn't struggling to get free even if he did remember who she was with Itachi's prodding.

"I remember you Kiri."

Itachi rolled his eyes at the two.

"In the morning we're heading back to base."

Kisame nodded his head. Kiri sat up on Itachi's bed and looked around. Scooting back as much as her bindings would allow her she leaned against the wall. Her long bangs shadowed her eyes as her chin dripped till it touched her chest. The girl looked exhausted. Of course everyone would assume so considering she'd been in a struggle with Itachi. Something dark on her shoulder caught his attention. There were cuts and bruised and he doubted they were from Itachi. The two waited for her to sleep before they spoke.

"Her teammates beat her because she pretends to be weak."

"Only pretends?"

"She's not human as far as I can tell."

Kisame looked in disbelief at the small girl.

"Mind elaborating on that one Itachi?"

"When I first saw her she was fighting against water clones so she's definitely water based jutsu user."

"Okay, that doesn't make her not human."

"She changes while I watched her. It's all most as if her chakra was like that of a demons chakra."

The older man looked at the girl. She didn't look like anything special but of course appearances could be deceiving. Alexial was a good example of that.

"You know the two of you talk to loud."

They looked at Kiri in confusion. She blinked sleepily at them. A heavy yawn escaped her, as her fangs were bared to them.

"What interest would our Leader have in you?"

"It's not common knowledge that on sometimes I'm human but most times I'm not."

The two of them blinked and her appearance changed. Her ears became delicately pointed and on her right cheek was a single slash mark that appeared to be navy blue. Her eyes became cat like. "In the demon world I'm called a Berserker."

She smiled half heartedly and then rested her head against the wall.

"And what per say is a Berserker?"

"It's a human that somewhere in their ancestry had demon blood. It gives the human, if able to control it, the ability to assume the strength and appearance of her ancestor that was a demon putting it simply."

"You're telling us this willingly?" Kisame asked.

"One way or another you'd find out what I am. With a Sharingan user, he could easily get the information out of me and there isn't any point in not telling you anything."

Kisame figured that one was true. Itachi could do that but he wasn't quiet sure that his partner would considering it would be a waste of energy since she was willing telling them.

"You don't need your chakra to become this Berserker?" Kisame asked.

"No. It's a blood thing not a chakra thing."

"What of that shark you summoned?" Itachi asked.

"That's my partner Riptide. He's a shark demon summons a jutsu passed down through my family. For each person that uses the jutsu however the shark changes. My father's shark partner was Tsunami and she was one mean old lady at least to the enemies. Our summons grow with us and then die with us. So when I was younger Riptide was a baby shark and just grew as I did."

"So I assume the ancestor that was a demon was a water demon?" Itachi asked.

"Shark actually. Hence the reason I can assume the guise of a shark."

Kisame couldn't help but think how interesting it would be to have her among them. Laying back he knew this would be a long journey.

A few days later at the Akatsuki base

Kiri sighed softly as she looked at the ring on her finger. Leader hadn't given her a chance to say no not that she would have considering she wasn't accepted in her old village since her father had died. She had to constantly hide what she really could do. A cloak was draped around her shoulders by someone. Reaching up she touched the material as she sunk into deep thought. Kisame was standing behind her.

"Welcome to the group kid."

"I'm not a kid I haven't been one for some time. I'm twenty years old so therefore I haven't been a kid for a long time."

He shrugged his shoulders as if that didn't matter in the least to him.

"How good are you with those blades?"

"Fair enough I would say."

"Wanna test that theory?

She looked at him for a moment trying to gauge what he was wanting to get out of this. Sighing softly knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to get out of this for very long she nodded her head. The moved to what looked to be a small woodland area. Closing her eyes she could tell there was a lake nearby.

"Let's take this battle to the lake," she suggested, "Since we're both water jutsu users."

He gave her a toothy grin. Koori decided to join them outside.

"Hey Koori you should come see you're partner get her ass handed to her."

"Kisame you shouldn't pick on her so much she might run away."

Kiri snorted at her partner's implications that she'd ever be afraid of the shark nukenin. The shark berserker nin went to her room and came back with her katana strapped to her back and in her fighting gear. Her cloak was nowhere to be found.

"Are you ready Kisame?"

He nodded with a grin and led them out to the lake that was nearby. Alexial and Deidara were sitting on the shore having heard about the challenge. Koori had even convinced Itachi to come and watch. Kiri and Kisame moved out into the middle of the lake. Kiri had her hand resting on the hilt of one of her katana. She watched him carefully as his own hand rested on the hilt of his sword, Samehada. The woman wasn't moving an inch. They watched each other like hawks as if trying to gauge which one would flinch first but neither willing to back down.

"Do you really think that you have a chance Kiri?"

"Taking all things in consideration sword and body weight ratio you clearly have the advantage however I have the element of speed on my side."

"A bit cocky aren't you?"

"No, I've also taken into consideration that you must have speed also to back up the power. I'm not as stupid as my teammates made me out to be nor am I weak. I choose when and where I display my power and my other self."

"Other self?" Kisame asked in confusion.

The others were mirroring his curiosity except for Alexial. Deep in the recesses of her mind she knew exactly what the girl was without having to be told what she was. There was the taint of the demonic aura within her. Kiri rolled her eye and drew one of her katana and pointed the edge towards the water. The water rippled even though the blade didn't touch the water's surface. Water rushed up and surrounded her in a cocoon. It didn't take more than a second for the wall to fall and Kiri had changed. Her ears were delicately pointed and a single navy blue slash mark was on her right cheek. Her long hair danced as if blown by the wind. Her nails had become claw like again. She grinned and her teeth had become fangs.

"My other self," her voice was a bit deeper giving it an almost sexy tone to it.

Kisame had to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine at this side of Kiri. For some reason he felt drawn to her but he couldn't explain it. Kiri resheathed the blade, but her hand still rested on the hilt. Kisame watch her eyes narrow before she flickered out of sight. He expected a back or frontal assault but he couldn't even sense her chakra. The water underneath his feet exploded as a tiger shark tried to engulf him in its mouth. He barely dodged in time. There were two tiger sharks circling beneath his feet. Kiri's chakra flickered here and there but there was something not right. Alexial's laughter rang out through the clearing irritating the big shark nukenin.

"What's so funny Alexial?" he asked in a huff.

"She could have killed you a half a dozen times or more without you realizing it until it was too late. You can't distinguish your chakra from hers because of the water, and allowing those sharks to circle you is dangerous."

"You're over there how could you know all that?"

"Easy, because she's got you."

He felt the cold steel of a katana slid against his throat.

"How the hell…"

"My chakra is like yours so you're chakra sword couldn't distinguish between the two. Second was the fact that you allowed Riptide to goad you into staying in the same spot watching him."

He looked down and single tiger shark circled beneath his feet.

"Where did the other one go?"

Kiri rolled her eyes at his stupidity as she released him and resheathed her katana.

"As a demon berserker I can also assume the form of my summoned demon partner. My skin is a lot lighter than Riptide's is though."

She moved gracefully across the water as she banished her demonic looks. Kiri moved to stand beside Koori who was laughing her ass off. Kisame growled under his breath in annoyance. Suddenly Zetsu appeared. Kisame watched as he spoke to Kiri and Koori. The two nodded their head before heading back to the base.

Kiri and Koori had a small mission in the lowest south west corner of Lighting Country. Which made Kiri nervous but she couldn't deny the orders of her superior. The two of them hadn't had any trouble thus far and she suspected that two of the three chakras following them had something to do with that. They had been traveling for days. They stopped in an Inn in Sound. The berserker demon shark nin was nervous the entire time they were there.

"Do you feel like we're being followed?" Kiri asked her partner.

"Yeah, and its not just Kisame and Itachi."

"Do you want me to keep first watch?" Kiri asked.

"I'll keep watch first Kiri."

She nodded her head and slipped into bed.

"Hey Koori why are Itachi and Kisame following us?"

"They have a mission in Star, so they've been trailing us since we left."

Kiri smiled softly to herself. She figured that Koori had met up with Itachi on more than one occasion. Envy ran through her as she thought about having a love like Koori did with Itachi even though the stoic Uchiha didn't show his emotions openly. Kiri could sense the way he felt about her and longed for love with every fiber of her being.

"Hey Koori isn't Kisame's birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah it is."

"Let's go shopping while we can."

Koori smiled and nodded. The two of them got up and went towards the town's market. Itachi was moving towards them. Kiri looked around for the other ninja so that he didn't see what they were going to buy for his birthday the next day. Itachi told them Kisame was currently getting drunk. Kiri browed the stands a good distance away from her partner and her lover. They weren't far from sight as she browed. Before she could go to the next stand something heavy hit her head and she blacked out.

Kiri groaned softly as she came to. She had no idea what was going on or what had happened since she'd falling asleep in the hotel room. The room she was in was dark. She could feel her legs and arms were bound by chakra ropes. Her body ached like nothing else. She was sitting on something soft she could tell that much, probably a bed. Her head was pounding so hard that she had to clench her eyes closed and breath in and out trying to calm her headache down. The sound of feet moving across hardwood made her flinch in pain. The footsteps were drawing closer to her location. With each step the person took it made the pain in her head intensify. A man entered the room and turned on the light. She flinched at the sudden brightness. Once her sight cleared she took a good look at the man holding her. He reminded her of a grizzly bear. His hair was jet black and his face was unshaven and grizzly looking. He must have stood at least six feet something. Her eyes immediately went to the insignia on his headband. It bore a music note telling her this ninja was a Sound ninja. He wore a cloak around his neck bearing a cow spot pattern. She wondered what he was intending to do with her now that he had her. Another thing she wanted to know was how he'd gotten her out from underneath Koori, Itachi, and Kisame's care.

"For an Akatsuki member you're a pretty thing."

Her eyes narrowed at him. Her mouth remained shut. "Not going to talk huh? It doesn't matter I'll take what I want from you and then turn you over to the ninja's in Lightening Country. That should fetch a pretty price."

Kiri shivered. She knew exactly what that meant but she highly doubted that her head would be worth as much as say Itachi's or his little brother's head would be. In Lighting's mind she was a low class ninja in big trouble. Of course she was apart of Akatsuki now and they might think her worth something now. For some strange reason her mind drifted to Kisame as if to comfort herself. The man's hands ran over her clothed body making her shiver. A whimper escaped her as his hands roamed her body. His callous fingers ran up underneath her shirt and rubbed her breasts harshly through her chest bindings. His other hand was working on getting her pants down but she wouldn't have it as she tried to squirm away from his wandering hands. He raised a fist and struck her hard across the cheek momentarily stunning her. His hand slipped inside her pants and began to search out what he was looking for.

"You know it's too bad I couldn't nab your partner too. She's a hell of a lot prettier than you are."

Kiri's eyes narrowed at those words despite what he was trying to take from her.

"If you had touched her then you're death would be as painful as Itachi could think of to inflict on you."

The man snorted. He'd heard of Itachi of Akatsuki before. Sasuke's hatred for the older man was renowned through out the Sound nation. Kiri noticed that the wheels in the man's head were turning at the words the she had spoken. She bit back a small curse knowing where the man's thoughts were going. If he captured Koori then he could take her to Sasuke and wait for Itachi to come for her. It wasn't a well known fact that Itachi and Koori were a pair. Something warm splattering against her body made her thoughts stop. With wide eyes she watched as the man's head slid from his shoulders. A tall dark imposing figure stood there. Due to the light being behind the person she couldn't make out who they were at first. His hands even in death remained on her body making her shiver. A sigh of relief escaped her when the figure put a huge ass sword on his back. Hands yanked the dead Sound ninja away from her.

"Kisame," she breathed softly.

At the other ninja's death the chakra ropes vanished. Kiri shivered as realization washed over her as to what almost happened to if Kisame hadn't shown up. The older ninja came in. Kisame took her discarded cloak and wrapped around her before he picked her up carefully. Unconsciously, she snuggled closer to his chest as he carried her.

"Thank you," she murmured against his neck softly.

"Koori was worried about you."

"Where are they?"

"Itachi and Koori went to finish your mission in Lighting country."

"What about Star?"

She looked at him curiously wondering what they would do about it.

"Itachi told me to bring you with me on that mission."

She laughed softly against his neck. "What's so funny?"

"Switching partners for a day," she murmured.

"Partners for at least a week."

Kiri looked up at him in confusion her head tilting to the side like a puppy's. "You're staying in my care for a week."

"I don't understand why but okay. I can deal with that."

Kisame looked at her like she was crazy but shrugged his shoulders. He figured the next week with this girl was going to be an interesting one if not a challenge.

For the next week Kisame often found himself sleeping next to the girl. She never feared him and that in itself was a bit odd at least for him. Most women didn't want anything to do with him. The first night after the Sound ninja had attacked her she woke up screaming. Kisame closed his eyes with a sigh and remembered what had happened.

_Flashback_

_Kisame was leaning against the wall watching Kiri sleep. The Shark nin was just in a pair of black pants without a shirt or his ninja boots on. His cloak and sword were resting across the room. He was waiting for the out burst he knew that was probably coming considering she'd almost been raped not to long ago. As if someone had heard his thoughts Kiri started whimpering in her sleep. She curled up in a ball and her whimpering and shivering became stronger. For some reason it tore at his heart watching her struggle in her dreams. Some part of him berated himself for not getting there sooner for her. Before he could even contemplate beating himself up mentally for letting this happen to her she shot up screaming and crying. Slowly so not to distress her more he approached her side. She looked up at him with watery eyes before throwing herself into his arms and sobbing for all that she was worth. Kisame was at a loss for what to do for her other than hold her and stroke her back as she sobbed against his bare chest. Once she quieted down to soft sniffles he made her look up at him._

"_Kiri…"_

"_Lay with me," she whimpered softly._

"_Huh?" the big shark asked in confusion._

_He couldn't believe what he thought he heard come from her mouth just then. She was almost raped and she wants him to lay with her. Of course it could have been an innocent request._

"_Lay down beside me and maybe the dreams won't come."_

"_Kiri are you sure?"_

_She nodded her head with a lopsided smile. Tears still glimmered in her amber eyes. Kisame led her to the bed and the two of them laid down side by side. They lay there facing each other not knowing how to break the awkward moment._

"_Tell me about yourself," she asked softly._

_Kisame figured it was a safe subject he began to tell her about his life. He was halfway through a story about one of his and Itachi's escapades when he realized that Kiri was sleeping. Carefully he drew the covers up over them. He'd never admit out loud that he was attracted to Kiri, but he didn't want to get his hopes up that she might possibly return the sentiment. She murmured something in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. He tensed but relaxed for the time being. Her hands were tucked underneath her chin and her head tucked under his chin. He drifted to sleep lulled by her even breaths against his neck._

_End Flashback_

Kisame smiled down at her. Her back was against his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. Her head was once again tucked underneath his chin. Her hands rested on top of his arms. Being this close to her he could clearly take in her scent of a fresh clear spring and the hint of the forest. He decided that he liked her scent. A couple of times while they'd lain together he had to disentangle himself from her and get rid of his obvious reaction to her sleeping against him. He cursed himself mentally as he'd have to move now. His damned body kept reacting violently lately towards her being pressed against him. Her grip tightened as he tried to disentangle himself from her hold. He didn't want to wake her since the mission today had been hard on her considering the Kage of Star kept trying to hit on her. They'd have to go back tomorrow to deal with the idiot again. Kiri shifted in his grasp again. She was facing him now with her eyes opened.

"Kiri…"

"I feel how much you want me," she whispered softly.

He gulped softly. Her voice was low and sexy and filled with want.

"I know you don't feel the same…"

She moved closer still and tilted her head up and pressed her lips against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He jerked back from the kiss clearly shocked.

"Please don't pull away," she whimpered. "I've wanted this just as badly as you do mate."

"But Kiri it's too soon. You were almost raped…"

"Please," she whimpered.

He could see the tears forming in her eyes as she stared up at him waiting for his answer. "I don't want anyone but you to take my innocence."

"Kiri, I'm not a good person… I don't…"

"Kisame we're human. We make mistakes but giving myself to you isn't one of them. When we briefly saw each other when I was little I recognized your soul as the other half of my own."

"How is it possible?"

"My demon even if it was dormant recognized you."

"Kiri if we did this I wouldn't be able to let you go."

She smiled brightly up at him. Her eyes dancing with love and happiness.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He smirked a shark like smirk before pushing her onto her back. Before she could even ask what he was doing he was leaning over her and capturing her lips heatedly. Her fingers tangled into his navy blue locks. It didn't take long for the two of them to be locked in a haze of mind numbing passion. Afterwards both lay panting softly tangled up together. Both sported bloody shoulders where their mating marks were. Kiri smiled as she snuggled against Kisame. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Kisame nuzzled her shoulder before following her into the realm of dreams.

Where ever life would take them they vowed if only to themselves and their partner that they'd do it together for now and forever.


End file.
